


Ain't Nothin' But Mammals

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Cages, Enemas, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spideypool Bingo 2019, a full gallon of lube, beta!Peter, breeding fetish, no actual pregnancy, omega role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Wade doesn't care that Peter is a beta, but his rut sure does. Nothing a little role-playing can't solve, right? Peter might be regretting their unconventional solution to the problem.





	Ain't Nothin' But Mammals

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. This was so self-indulgent. I wish you luck, dear reader.

For a long time, Peter had never taken Wade’s flirtations seriously. How could he? Wade was an alpha, and everyone knew that alphas were only compatible with omegas — and vice versa. Peter was a beta, that much was obvious by his build and scent. He’d even blatantly said that into the face of some of the more embarrassing ramblings on Deadpool’s part.

Still, the flirtation and love confessions never stopped.

As they grew closer, Peter felt himself slipping. The knowledge that alphas _belonged_ to omegas became a little more tenuous in his head. He did the dangerous thing and considered it. What would it be like to accept Wade and make use of all that attention and devotion? A part of Peter truly wanted that, but he reasonably feared it.

It all came to a head one day when they were sharing recipes on a rooftop after a long night crime fighting. Peter had made some offhand comment about how he needed music to cook and joked about the effectiveness of it. He hadn’t expected his mouth to get away from him, but he should have.

“I can just imagine your cute little butt swaying to the beat as you cooked.” Wade swooned. “Domestic bliss with you would make me so happy.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” The words just popped out of Peter’s mouth without his control. And in the face of Wade’s surprised silence, Peter rambled. “You’re an alpha. I can’t give you what you need. You would get frustrated and feel unfulfilled and the whole relationship would go down in a firey ball of stupid arguments and angry sex—”

“You’ve thought about us having sex?” Of course that would be what Wade focused on.

“Damn it, Wade, _listen to me_ ,” Peter snapped, his emotions worn too thin after so many years of unresolved sexual tension. “I can’t handle you going from this weird obsession you have with me to being forced to watch as you grow more and more disappointed with me. I can’t do it. I—”

Leather hands gripped the sides of his face, forcing a strange sort of eye contact between the white outs of their masks. “If you’re telling me that the only reason you haven’t let me kiss you is because I’m an alpha, I’ll bend you over the side of this building right now and make you see Odin.”

“Wade—”

“With my dick. I’m talking about sex. In case that wasn’t clear—”

Peter grabbed Wade’s wrists. “I’m not an omega.”

“I never asked you to be.”

Well, that hit home a little harder than Peter expected. Perhaps he’d gotten used to people wanting him to be someone he wasn’t. Hell, he himself wanted to be someone he wasn’t. Wade had never treated Peter that way. In fact, that was probably one of the main reasons Peter had fallen so hard despite his best efforts not to.

“But you can’t just _stop_ being an alpha,” Peter argued, though he wasn’t sure if he was arguing with himself or Wade.

“Spidey, I would do anything for you.”

And Peter believed that, which is probably why they ended up kissing. And then making out. And then heavy petting. And then doing things that poor rooftop could never unsee.

But as wonderful as Wade’s adoration and determination was, it truly didn’t stop him from being an alpha. There were still things his body craved and his instincts demanded. They worked with them the best they could, but Wade’s rut was not one they could overcome.

Wade had planned for that and spent a week alone, out of the country, suffering through it without a partner because he refused to be with anyone else but Peter. In the meantime, Peter had suffered massive amounts of guilt, fear, abandonment, and loneliness. He was terrified that Wade wouldn’t come back or would be resentful if he did. Worse yet, he hated that those were the feelings he obsessed over rather than worry for what Wade was suffering through.

When Wade showed up one day at Peter’s door with souvenirs and genuine excitement to be back, Peter had cried. They talked a lot after that and revisited the problem of Wade’s rut on multiple occasions. Wade was afraid of his rut state hurting Peter in one way or another, but Peter refused to let them suffer another week of that.

And so, a plan was formed. A year later, when Wade’s rut returned, Peter was finally questioning what he’d gotten himself into.

~*~

Peter’s fingers were trembling. He gripped the rag in his hand a little harder to hide it and scrubbed at the counter with more force than necessary. He’d been attempting to clean the kitchen for an hour, but it was rough going. Still, he’d made a promise and intended to keep it.

He had to play the part, and when omegas were pregnant, they nested. That didn’t mean just building a pillow fort and calling it a day. It meant obsessively cleaning, stockpiling food, and demanding that the alpha secure their home from intruders.

All the windows were locked down, everything made of fabric was scented, and Wade was stalking around the apartment, wafting his strong alpha scent as he went. It was so thick during his rut. The mixture of it combined with the omega pheromones Peter was covered in was making his head spin.

Of course, the pheromones were fake, and Peter wasn’t truly pregnant, though his gut felt heavy enough to be.

He jerked forward and hissed as another wave of cramps hit him. Little trails of clear, slippery fluid leaked from around the edges of the inflated plug. Inside of him sloshed an ungodly amount of lube. It stretched his gut, giving him an abnormal pudge, as if he were truly in the early stages of pregnancy.

They had been doing this for days, filling him full to the brim with an enema to simulate pregnancy whenever Wade’s rut became too overwhelming. It would calm his instincts, turning him into something nurturing rather than an alpha with an aggressive need to impregnate. It had worked for a time.

But the last couple of days were always the worst. They had filled Peter multiple times, until the water was running clear and his insides felt strangely loose. Wade wasn’t satisfied. He struggled to keep his composure every time Peter was emptied and his stomach fell flat once more. It had always been a possibility that it would happen, and there was a plan in place. The plan was easier said than done.

Peter ran a hand over his swollen abdomen, breath shuddering on the way out as the cramp subsided. He leaned against the countertop and groaned. His skin was flushed and overheated, and he had long abandoned his clothes. Wade also liked it better when Peter was naked, and anything that calmed the alpha down right now was for the best.

“Is it your heat still trying to push through?” The words were deep, almost dazed, with a hint of amusement and satisfaction in them. “Your body must be craving me.”

Peter shivered. Wade’s voice was doing all kinds of things to him, his own mind still hazy and slow. It took a moment to register what was said. “Heat?”

Large, warm hands slid along Peter’s sides, trailing fire. Thick fingers brushed along Peter’s ass and between his cheeks. He couldn’t help leaning into it, his back arching to fit against Wade’s chest as the roaming digits slid along the lube leaking from his tender hole. Wade’s other hand wrapped around to cup Peter’s distended stomach.

Wade pressed his lips to Peter’s ear. “Look at all this slick leaking from you. Your body is begging me to take you.”

Another cramp and a distressed noise crawled its way out of Peter’s throat. Wade growled deep in his chest and scraped teeth along Peter’s neck. “You want me to fill you up with even more pups?”

A distant alarm sounded in Peter’s head as his arousal spiked. After playing the omega for days, the idea of being bred was starting to turn him on like some kind of Pavlovian response. But that wasn’t the main problem. No, the big issue that was slipping Peter’s mind was brought back into focus when Wade’s hand slid down Peter’s stomach and wrapped around his cock.

His small, tightly caged cock that wasn’t allowed to grow to its full beta size lest it cause a bad reaction from Wade’s rut addled mind. Perhaps if Wade was any other alpha, he’d be able to contain himself, but he wasn’t. He was still mentally unstable Deadpool, and though that no longer bothered Peter, that didn’t make it magically disappear. They had to be careful.

And that meant Peter wouldn’t be getting any relief for his poor dick anytime soon.

Wade’s thumb trailed along the small slit at the top of the metal sheath, brushing at the swollen flesh desperately trying to burst from its confines. It ripped a strangled noise from Peter and his hips jerked, the lube inside of him sloshing in return. A chuckle rumbled through Wade’s chest.

“You don’t have to wear this just for me,” Wade almost slurred, drunk on the chemicals coursing through his body.

“No!” Peter choked out, trying to sound convincing despite how much his dick ached and yearned for freedom. “I just want to focus on you, alpha. Please.”

“You’re so strong…” Wade nuzzled into the crook of Peter’s neck, nipping and suckling at the scent gland there, drawing out the faint smell that was Peter. So far, that hadn’t caused any adverse reactions, despite the underlying beta scent. Perhaps because Wade was accustomed to the smell after a year of dating.

Pleasure zipped down Peter’s spine. Dick out of commission, it settled deep within him, warming him even further from the inside out. Wade’s fingers brushed around his rim, smearing the lube around and pressing against the bulb that sat on the outside of his body, which was working so hard to keep the rest of the slippery mess inside of him.

“You say that,” Wade hummed, “but you still have this inside of you.”

“I want to feel full, like I’m carrying you around with me.” That was a planned response, and Wade reacted to it well, squeezing his arms around Peter and breathing deep.

“Wouldn’t the real thing be better?”

“Yes, alpha,” Peter attempted to purr his response like a pleased omega would. “But I need to make sure our home is perfect and safe.”

That should have been the end of it. So far, that line would always trigger Wade to go back to pacing the house, securing it from intruders, as Peter went back to his struggling attempts to clean. However, Wade didn’t move. Instead, he gripped Peter a little tighter.

“Nobody is going to step foot in Deadpool’s domain,” Wade snarled, the scent of deadly aggression spilling from him like a faucet. Abruptly, his mood switched, and he relaxed once more, hands gently soothing over Peter’s flushed skin. “I can’t leave my omega alone when you’re body is begging for relief. I’ll fuck you hard, breed you so full you can’t walk, make you feel so good.”

Peter’s knees felt weak. His own addled mind wanted it, and he was quickly forgetting all the reasons why he shouldn’t. “B-but… I need to…”

“Our home looks so good, darlin’,” Wade rumbled. “You’re so perfect. Our pups will be so healthy and happy.”

That pleased Peter more than it should have. He was a sucker for compliments on a good day, and it was rare to get something so genuine out of Wade that wasn’t in regards to his looks or fighting skills while in Spider-man mode. Sometimes, Peter just wanted to be praised for being Peter. And Wade, damn him, was providing.

“Let me take care of you like you always take care of me.”

Before Peter could think of any possible way to argue, a hand in his hair guided his face around to meet Wade’s all-consuming lips. It was a filthy kiss, full of too much tongue, teeth, and desperation. Arousal shot high in Peter, his poor confined cock throbbed, and his insides clenched, triggering another wave of cramps. He whimpered into the kiss, which only spurred Wade on, his hand pushing at the plug and teasing the metal cage as his palm rubbed forward and back.

“Alpha!” Peter whined against Wade’s lips.

“I’m gonna make you scream,” Wade rumbled, lips moving against Peter’s own. “My good, little omega.”

Before Peter knew what hit him, he was spun around, low back pushed up against the countertop, a hand gripping the back of his neck tightly. He was forced to look up into Wade’s intense blue eyes and see the lust that burned there. It was terrifying and painfully sexy all at once. Wade’s chest rose and fell on rapid breaths.

Peter reached out and touched Wade’s bare chest, fingers sliding along the hot, damp skin. He couldn’t look down, but he felt when he hit the waistband of the sweatpants Wade wore. Peter also felt the bulge not too far past that. It was huge, the heavy knot at the base causing it to be bigger than normal. It had only gotten bigger with every passing day of Wade’s rut.

If he were honest, he was terrified of it. There was no way it would fit, right?

But Wade would _make_ it fit. Peter’s addled mind couldn’t determine if that was scary or hot as hell.

Wade’s hand settled around Peter’s own and pressed it down to grip the impossibly large bulge. Wade rutted into Peter’s grip and growled, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. “Tell me you want it.”

There was something about the way it was said, like a demand that required obedience. Normally, things like that bothered Peter. He would argue and fight with Wade’s instincts when the alpha grew too overwhelming. There was no helping it during a rut, and Peter knew he’d have to suffer through that.

Except, he wasn’t suffering. He was drowning. “I want it.” The words dripped from his traitorous lips like honey.

A feral grin spread across Wade’s face, and the hand on Peter’s neck squeezed. “My omega.”

“Yes,” Peter breathed.

Lips crashed against his own once more. He chased air, but there was none to be had. He couldn’t pull away due to the grip holding him still. He was lightheaded and trembling within minutes, free hand desperately gripping the countertop, other hand still forced to continue groping Wade’s ever growing cock. Peter’s vision was covered in stars by the time Wade pulled back and allowed them to catch their breath.

“Come,” Wade demanded with a rasp, pulling Peter away from the counter.

It was too soon to be walking. Cramps, lack of oxygen, and jello-like knees had Peter stumbling into Wade’s solid chest, clinging desperately to broad shoulders to keep himself upright. “Wait,” Peter hissed. He just needed a moment to recover.

“Look at you, desperate for pleasure.” Wade gazed down at the metal still hiding away Peter’s beta-sized manhood. “I can give you relief.”

“No!” Peter dropped his head and let his hair fall around his temples. It was all he could do to hide how much he wanted said relief. He wanted so badly to beg for the cage to be removed and a release of the liquid stretching his gut. He wanted Wade’s lips around his dick, slow and comfortable, like usual.

But the current circumstances were far from usual, and the intense arousal could change to intense aggression in less than a second if Peter wasn’t careful. That was his job. He had to keep them safe and prove that they could make it through Wade’s rut together.

“Not me,” Peter forced himself to say. “Just… Just for my alpha…”

“Do you want to please me?” Wade’s voice was so deep. It sank into Peter’s skin and drown out the thoughts in his head.

“Yes. I want to be so good for you.”

Contentment filled the air, the words doing their job and settling Wade’s rut, allowing him to regain a bit of calm. Still, a cocky smirk settled on Wade’s face. “Show me how much you want to please _only_ me, since you’re so insistent that you don’t need your cute little cock played with.”

Wade took hold of Peter’s wrists and removed them from his shoulders. He took a quick step backwards and let go, watching with amusement as Peter’s knees gave out. Peter tumbled to the floor, a panting mess. The world tilted as the cramp in his abdomen ebbed and the pain receded. His mind was already mixing the signals for pain and pleasure, the heady relief of his relaxing muscles made it all the more difficult to function.

“Alpha…” Peter mumbled, unable to find any other words in the scattered mess of his mind.

“Poor thing,” Wade cooed. It didn’t sound mocking, but still, he took another few steps backwards. “Come to me. I’ll take care of you.”

Peter’s legs refused to obey him, and he stumbled in an aborted attempt to stand. “I can’t—”

“Crawl.”

The demanding words sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. He closed his eyes and swayed for a moment, sure that there was some reason to decline, or angry words to retort with. They never showed up. Peter was left with nothing but his weak body, intense lust, and a strange need to comply. He opened his eyes and stared at the floor he had cleaned spotless a few hours prior now stained with drops of lube, sweat, and fingerprints.

Peter stretched his hand out and placed it on the cool tile, shifting his weight forward onto it. It was so easy to just follow directions… “Yes, alpha.”

And so he crawled.

One hand in front of the other, his knees digging into the hard flooring, the surface leaching away the intense heat settled into his skin, he crawled. Curling forward with each stabbing cramp, dripping sweat and fake slick onto polished blue tiles, legs trembling, he crawled. Eyes fixated on Wade’s bare feet, carpet scraping at his over-sensitive skin, praises raining down on him in a blur of words he couldn’t understand, he crawled.

A hand slid into his hair with a firm grip, forcing him to stop. He realized he was in front of the couch. Wade sat, his face coming into view. His features settled somewhere between “I love you” and “I’m going to fuck you through the floor.” Belatedly, it occurred to Peter that the sweatpants Wade had been wearing were gone. When had that happened? He’d been so focused on just making it across the apartment…

Then his eyes skittered down to see Wade’s cock. It stood tall and proud, reclined on Wade’s abs. It was dark red and engorged, the knot as big as Peter’s fist. The sight of it knocked some sense into him. It looked so different now than it did outside of Wade’s rut. It was alien and scary.

It was too big.

Peter made a panicked noise in his throat and tried to pull back, but the hand in his hair yanked him forward, forcing him to fall into Wade’s lap. Tears stung his eyes as he was pulled higher. He had no choice but to continue climbing up until his knees sank into the cushions on either side of Wade’s hips. He had no chance to recover before his mouth was being invaded again.

Wade kissed like he wanted to swallow Peter whole, and perhaps that urge was truly there. Scarred hands slid up the back of Peter’s thighs and gripped the globes of Peter’s ass, fingertips digging into flesh and pulling them apart. It stretched his already taxed hole, allowing lube to leak in a tiny, steady stream down his inner thigh.

It was useless to try and argue or pull away, to stop the mess Wade was inevitably about to make. Every time Peter tried, more of Wade’s alpha scent filled the room, demanding and all-consuming. Wade smelled like _dominance_ , and Peter found himself inexplicably bending to the powerful rut’s will.

“Ah! Wade! I can’t—”

“Shhh,” Wade breathed the sound over Peter’s cheek and down the long, smooth neck. “I know what you need. I’ll take good care of you.” His teeth sank into Peter’s scent gland _hard_ , and the world went white and soundless for an indefinite amount of time.

Peter came back to himself with the feeling of warm and wet trailing down his thighs. Wade was deflating the bulbs meant to dam Peter’s ass. Now lube gushed out of him, turning both their legs shiny with it. Peter clamped down, trying to keep it inside as best he could.

“Look at you,” Wade rumbled, his voice like thunder as he peered over Peter’s shoulder at the mess. “You trapped a waterfall of slick inside of you.” He pulled at the plug, and the sensation flared through Peter’s body.

“No,” Peter moaned, fighting to keep plug and enema inside of him. He curled around Wade’s shoulders, fingers digging into flesh harder than he should, but Wade’s healing ability fixed the damage in an instant. Peter buried his burning face into the crook of Wade’s neck, but the heavy rut scent was so strong there, it caused his muscles to loosen. A dangerous thing in his position.

“Don’t worry,” Wade soothed. "I’ll get it out and fill you up properly.”

That wasn’t what Peter was worried about, but he couldn’t find the right words. He was quickly becoming non-verbal. All he knew was they were about to destroy the couch and carpet if Wade pulled out that plug. Not to mention, Peter’s stomach would shrink. The cramps would subside, his stomach would flatten, and he would feel so much better…

But he didn’t want that. Why? Because of Wade? Because of what might happen with the rut?

“You're going to look so beautiful, heavy with my pups,” Wade said, tugging at the plug once more, making headway this time. “I should keep you bred full, always with my knot in you, always with your stomach stretched to its limit.”

Peter’s cock strained against its metal confines. Yes. That was why he didn’t want the fullness inside of him to leave. He could handle a little pain so long as he looked the part of the happy omega, eagerly taking as much of his alpha’s seed as possible. Those weren’t beta urges, but he was unable to care about why he was so obsessed with the thought.

He just wanted to stay Wade’s omega for as long as possible.

“No, please— I want— Wade, wait— Alpha, keep me full,” Peter babbled, at a loss of what to say or what to do.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fill you to bursting,” Wade vowed, voice nothing but sex and dark promise.

The plug slipped from Peter, and the sound of splattering liquid followed. Peter clenched as hard as he could, but it continued to pour from him. He cried out in distress, but Wade was prepared. His hands on Peter’s waist brought them together without pause. Wade’s thick cock slid easily into Peter, slowing down the mess escaping him but not yet stopping it.

Wade hissed as his hips thrust into Peter over and over, causing lewd squelching noises with every movement. Peter felt lube dripping from his toes, pooling under his knees, and splattering onto his stomach. The hard press of Wade’s dick sank deep into him, far deeper than the plug had, stoking that knot of pleasure trapped in his gut. He moaned, and Wade growled in return.

“You feel too good,” Wade squeezed out, voice strained. “Gonna have to knot you right away.”

That wasn’t unusual for an alpha in rut. They weren’t worried about sex so much as knotting and filling their omega as often as possible. They became hypersensitive, making knotting a much more pleasurable experience than usual, while sex was almost too much to bear. Peter had spent the first few days of Wade’s rut squeezing the knot in his hands and coaxing out the long gush of cum for however long it took.

But now…

“Do it!” Peter begged, his hips pressed down on the flare of that impossible bulge. It forced a gush of lube out of him, drenching the bulbous flesh. “Keep it in. Fill me up.”

If the inflated plug was gone, Wade’s bigger knot would do the trick, right? Peter didn’t care if it hurt. He’d been dealing with the cramps for hours. He could barely tell what was pain and what was pleasure anymore. His body hummed with sensation and none of it made sense, but it wasn’t important.

What was important was being Wade’s omega.

Strong hands clenched around Peter’s hips as Wade pushed his hips up with unrelenting pressure. Peter’s hole strained and stretched, flares of pain dissipating as soon as they manifested. Warm lubed trailed over them, drenching them both and encouraging the impossible knot to slide further inside.

“Big,” Peter whined, tipping his head back, face scrunched up with effort, legs trembling.

“Take it. All of it.” Wade growled the words so deep and slurred they were nearly unintelligible.

Peter’s hole stretched to its limit, warm and wet squelching out of him, pain and pleasure a confusing swirl in his mind. The largest part of Wade’s knot felt too big, like it was going to get stuck, like it intended to split him open. Peter’s jaw dropped open to release a litany of guttural noises as his body desperately tried to adjust.

Then, all at once, the knot forced its way through and Peter’s overtaxed hole snapped shut around it to keep it inside. The flow of lube ceased, effectively stoppered by Wade’s girth. Peter was still so achingly full, and now he felt it more in the burning stretch near his entrance. It was far more than his body could take.

He loved it.

Peter shouted his overwhelmed pleasure to the ceiling, but it was cut off when Wade yanked his head down for a sloppy kiss. It was as if Wade intended to fill Peter up as much as he could in every possible sense, and Peter didn’t even want to argue that. He desired it in a way that left no room for rational thought.

Wade grunted as his body seized. He was filling Peter up, triggered by the too tight hole his cock was sheathed in. They both groaned at the sensation. Peter imagined the clear lube inside of him turning a soft white as Wade’s seed mixed with it. How much would he be filled with? How fast would Wade’s healing factor trigger the refractory period of rut engorged testicles?

The thought of his stomach swelling even further, impossibly large and stuffed with Wade’s cum swirled in Peter’s head. His cock throbbed, but from pleasure or pain, he couldn’t tell. With only pressure from the cock and enema inside and the unrelenting steel keeping him from getting hard, Peter wouldn’t be able to find his own release.

Only Wade would be cumming, though he’d likely cum enough for both of them.

“Only… you…” Peter whispered against Wade’s lips, thinking of his earlier lie when he begged Wade to let them focus only on the alpha’s pleasure. Perhaps if Peter said it enough times, he could force himself to believe it was the truth. “Only your pleasure.”

“Too good to me,” Wade choked out in barely coherent words before he hissed again, spilling deep inside of Peter once more. “Gonna breed you full.”

“Yes! Please!”

“Keep you like this. Always.”

Always… Always on Wade’s cock. Always painfully full. Always drowning in need with no hope of release. Always lost in his own lust and confused desires. Always Wade’s perfect omega.

Tears streaked down Peter’s cheeks as he moaned his way through another mind-bending cramp, triggering Wade to spill even more inside. “Always,” Peter begged.

Time shifted without either of them noticing. Peter floated for a long time, drowning in his own internal conflicting desires. The edges of his vision greyed more than once. He didn’t remember passing out, but he did remember being jolted awake by Wade’s movement and how it tugged at his hole with sharp bolts of pain.

Peter whimpered and hissed air through his teeth. Wade’s warm hand soothed up and down Peter’s spine. Still, they didn’t stop. Peter was jostled and bounced, and it took far longer than usual for him to realize the cause of it. Wade was standing up while keeping Peter firmly impaled on the knot.

“Good thing you’re so flexible,” Wade murmured, forcing Peter’s limbs into the best position to accomplish his goal. He sounded far more coherent than he had earlier. Peter felt the opposite.

“No… hurts… please…”

Wade kept up a continuous string of shushing and soothing words. He supported Peter’s weight easily and didn’t mind when Peter’s sticky abilities triggered and clung directly to Wade’s skin. Peter trembled and buried his face into Wade’s scent gland that was currently billowing the smell of contentment and possessiveness.

Peter choked out more words, though he was unsure what they were. He was only able to process Wade’s reply. “Do you want to live on my knot like a happy omega?”

Stay on Wade’s knot? For how long? His body protested as Wade walked, jarring the knot with every step, drowning Peter’s thoughts in waves of _hurts, want it, feels right._ Wade planned on pacing his territory with his omega still attached.

“I’ll feed you right here. Take you where you need to go. Let you sleep with me keeping you full.” Wade’s voice was dazed, lost in the fantasy of them always being attached.

Peter was lost to it, too. “Want it,” he slurred, tears streaming down his face, heady pain and desperate arousal warring in every cell of his body. “Want you.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Wade cooed. “You’ll stay right here. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Enema  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1150289914568826880
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow my journey to a professional pen name here:  
> http://racheljaquis.wordpress.com


End file.
